


The Death of a Keeper

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Demons, F/M, I wrote it feeling particularly like crap, Please approach with caution, Suicide, but that being said, sacrificial suicide, this is a vent piece, this work does contain some sensitive material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would give anything for him to have a future. Unlike those who came before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So as I stated in the tags guys. This is a vent piece. I was feeling particularly shitty today and this is what came of it. Please approach with caution, this story does include a suicide, and it is not my intention to leave anyone triggered. Having said that, depending on how this story does, I might write more on the two idiots known as Elizabeth and Julian. But we'll have to see.

Her heart was a hurricane. 

A maelstrom of destruction. 

A force of nature that when angered devastated.

But she hid it under an ever present smile.

She’s damaged. 

But all the best people are.

 

\----------------------------------------------

She stood, blonde hair dripping wet, hanging in tangled threads that framed her face. Her heart pounded. Oh. How she hated this face. How she hated this life. But someone had to live it. Someone had to do her job, and protect the innocent. 

Someone had to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. 

It was like she lived in a neverending novel. Adventure after adventure. But the constant, ever present downside being that she never got the happy ending. There was never a boy, or a girl to kiss her. 

There was never a friend to join her. 

Unless you counted the voices in her head. The people she saved from death, and destruction and timelines gone wrong. Contracts made, bonds formed. 

Not real. 

Not by any means.

Sure they were there, but they couldn’t hold her when she was sad. They couldn’t reassure her of the things that had surely gone wrong, and how they could get better. They were just there. And she was there.

Living an endless loop.

Cursed to an eternity.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
She couldn’t tell you the number of times, that she had, by the logical definition of the word death, died. She’d lost track at around two hundred. All of them had been deaths at the hands of another. Blades to the chest, claws to the stomach, a bite wound, she’d died from being drained of her blood once. That had been a strange experience to say the least.

Each death, left it’s mark. 

Her body littered with scars. 

Once clear features, marred by the effects of the life she led. 

She’d never once asked for this. 

They’d told her she’d been born into it. That she was destined to help people. But they had never told her the cost. 

They’d never told her that everything she loved would be ripped away from her. Her guardian. Her friends. Her own mother. 

Demons. 

Why’d they have to be so cruel? Why’d they have to take everything? What had she ever done to them? Other than exist of course. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That had seemed to be a common thing in her life. The only thing she’d ever really done wrong to anyone, was exist. She’d laughed it off, when they’d told her that she’d managed to out live the last three keepers before her. 

They’d all taken their lives in their teens. 

Part of her was proud that she’d made it to twenty one. 

Then there was the part of her that wished she hadn’t. 

How many lives could she have saved, by taking her life years ago?

Her eyes looked down at the knife in her hand. 

And she knew that she had to make a choice. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The demons had offered her an ultimatum. One that she couldn’t refuse. With another lover/friend/confidante faced with death because she was horribly weak, and too afraid to face death. She was tired. She was tired of watching everything she loved die. Tired of being alone. Just tired. 

“So what’s it going to be, Keeper?”

Blue eyes met with hungry, beady red, for the briefest of moment before passing to find the beautiful honey brown of the man that she had found her final peace with. And she knew. She knew that even though, it would hurt him. He’d move on. He had to. She’d never be able to find peace in her end, if he didn’t. 

“I want a minute.”Her voice was like sand paper. Scratching at her throat as she spoke the words, “I want a minute alone with him, to say goodbye.”

She entered the specially designed cell, that held her lover, and she drank in the sight of him. 

It had taken so long, for her to trust him. And the road had been bumpy. Terribly so. But this one. This one was all hers. Special. Just like her. But not immortal. 

Tears trickled from her blue eyes, as she moved over to the male, filling the space in a heartbeat. She embraced him. Tightly.

“Elizabeth. Don’t do this. Please don’t give them what they want.”

She shook her head, stringy strands of wet blonde moving ever so slightly. She would have to make him see. Make him understand why, she had to do this. Even---- Even if it hurt in the end. 

“I can’t lose you too, Jules.” The word fell before she had the chance to stop them. And she forced herself to continue. “I can’t watch another innocent die when I could’ve stopped it, and you know that’s how this ends.”

“We can make it out of this, together.”

“No we can’t, and you know it.”

She had come to accept the truth. Why couldn’t he? Why hadn’t he? Of all the things in the world, it was obvious that eventually it would come to this. This would be how it would end. 

It was something she’d wondered about since the beginning, and now she had answers. 

“This isn’t the end. This can’t be the end. I love you.”

Her heart twisted in her chest. She was leaving him. Why did she have to leave him to save him? Why couldn’t there be a way out of this that didn’t require her to leave him?

“And I love you, Jules. But this isn’t your choice.”She breathed out.

It should be. It should be his choice. It was his life on the line. If he wanted to sacrifice it. He should be able to. But she was selfish. And tired of losing everyone. It was fair, wasn’t it?

“I just came to say goodbye.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Goodbyes had always been painful. It had taken her a few moments more, and with a kiss. The last kiss that she’d ever feel grace her lips. She moved away from him and towards the door. Her heart pounded like a thousand drums as she waved her fingers, releasing his binds, just before the door could slip to a close; 

He rushed forward, she’d watched him. Hands beating on the glass, begging her to reconsider. Think about the future, Elizabeth. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to imagine a future without him. 

And there she was again. 

Staring at the knife in hand. Faced with a problem. The weight of the blade felt like a ton in her tiny hand. Weighted down with the choice she’d made. And yet, she still extended her hand. Forcing the sharp edge of the blade into her abdomen. Weakening her defenses. 

And she pulled it out, only to slam it in again. And again. And again. 

So much self hatred, spilling out into the motions of a blade into skin. She sobbed, with both the pain, and the sorrow of what she was doing. How long she’d been tired of living. And now she laid on the floor, a stab wound for each innocent that had died because she was too stubborn to save them. 

Blood. Spilling out in a circle around her. Heart caught in her throat. 

And even then, hearing the sound of her lover’s screams. As she lay dying with him just barely unable to reach her. She knew she’d made the right choice. She was growing weaker, with each passing second. 

Her hand extended, weakly, a wave of it, unlocking the glass door which slid open. 

Eyes glossed over. Her body went limp. 

And then…. There was nothing.


End file.
